


【gktu】深夜散步

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Bullet Vibrators, Condoms, Egg vibrators, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Toilet, love egg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 因为安全套用完了，剑持刀也和伏见学一起深夜出门购买的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	【gktu】深夜散步

**Author's Note:**

> 来搞笑的，脑死写完的东西  
> 1.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 2.存在OOC  
> 3.基本没有什么实际剧情
> 
> 敏感内容注意避雷：  
> 1.有使用道具及道具外带的情节  
> 2.有地点在厕所的性爱情节  
> 3.有性爱过程中被他人打扰的情节

伏见学拿着牙刷，薄荷味的牙膏泡沫填满了整个口腔空间，他仔细清洁口腔的每一个角落，连后牙床和舌根也不放过，吐去泡沫后，含一口水在喉咙处，“咕噜咕噜”振动喉咙，再吐出来。  
他用搭在肩膀毛巾擦了擦脸，半湿的发尾搭在肩部，看着洗手台上的两支牙刷，除颜色外其他一模一样，分别放在也是同样款式不同颜色的漱口杯里。他盯着牙刷好一阵子，前不久这个位置还是空寥寥的，只有剑持刀也偶尔来留宿的时候，才会多出一个插着一次性牙刷的玻璃杯放在洗手台上。自从前一阵子搬了家后，在这个比以前更大一些的空间，短短一个月的时间内，增添了许多生活用品。两人一起逛超市买的新碗筷，新被褥，新杯子，细小的东西一点点填满了整个空间，虽然对方只是偶尔来自己家玩，但只是看到这些细碎的物品，有种这个家不仅属于自己一个人的错觉。  
他抬头看到镜子里自己脸上上扬得怪异的笑容，用力抿起嘴，却只得到一个更不自然的笑容。浓郁的粉红色气体从他被温热的洗澡水打红的脸上散播出来，溢满了整个浴室，他用力地拍了拍脸，试图将不断逼近的桃红气体赶出被浴室的热气闷得少许不清醒的脑袋，反倒不小心开启了开关，过去的桃红色记忆，像是泄洪一般喷涌出来，如火山爆发一样夸张。  
他揉着太阳穴推开浴室门，比浴室温度稍低的空气将他拉回了现实。他抬头就看到剑持刀也戴着眼镜坐在被炉前看着电脑前，盯着屏幕，微张着唇，每次吃东西的时候，眉头总是无意识地稍稍皱起。伏见学看着剑持刀也将勺子上的布丁缓缓塞入嘴里，抿了抿嘴，刚稍皱的眉头又松缓了下来。  
“不要再想奇怪的事，不要再想奇怪的事。”他在脑内播放起了之前在网上看到的动物治愈向视频，试图将已经升起的东西压回去。但看到剑持刀也伸出舌头，舔了舔上唇，再伸出舌头舔了舔勺子，脑内的动物治愈视频被强行切换成了乌龟交配的影片，乌龟的高鸣声是为他徐徐升起的欲望而吹起的号角。他不自觉地咽下口水，低下头看了看自己的裤子，幸好是黑色且材质稍硬一些的居家裤，才能勉强遮挡住自己的异常。他绕了个弯，贴着墙悄悄走到剑持刀也的右侧。  
“哇！”  
“嗯哈哈哈……干什么呢？我早就看到你走过来了。”  
“还以为能吓到你。在看什么呢？看得这么入迷。”  
“嗯……”剑持刀也没有直接回答，只是趁着伏见学坐下的时候，迅速将历史记录清除，不自然地将页面往下快速拖动，用非liver用的账号点了几条带露骨内容的推文的喜欢，亮起的红心过于显眼，他连忙关掉所有页面，盯着桌面整齐排列的图标。伏见学在剑持刀也的右侧坐下，轻轻地靠在剑持刀也身上，眼睛朝上瞄，盯着剑持刀也。剑持刀也被这股视线盯得脸发烫，但故意不回应，他打开了新的网页上下快速滚动，却没注视着屏幕，而是时不时用余光瞄向挨在自己身上的人。伏见学装出不在意的样子，故意扭过头，保持着靠在剑持刀也身上的姿势拿出了手机，打开了手机游戏。  
“喂……”  
剑持刀也低声地暗示了一声，见对方没什么反应，便用肩膀撞向伏见学，伏见学愣了楞，放下手机，用力地撞了回去。两个人用肩膀互相撞击了几下，打闹起来。剑持刀也用力推了伏见学一下，顺势往后倒，剑持刀也压在伏见学身上，爬起来，跨坐在对方腰间。他感觉到有什么东西磕着自己臀部，刚想回头确认，却被伏见学猛地拉住了手，伏见学一脸慌张地看着自己，随即又移开视线。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没，没有，只是在想刀也さん戴眼镜很合适。”  
“嗯哈哈哈……”剑持刀也倒也没相信他这拙劣的借口，同样作为男性，他当然知道这是怎么回事，只是懒得直接揭穿。  
伏见学拉住剑持刀也的手臂，另一只手放在剑持刀也的脸上，剑持刀也倒是很配合地将脸贴在了对方手心上，蹭了蹭，默许了进一步更亲热的行为。伏见学将另一只手放在对方脸上，揉了揉对方的脸颊，突然抓住了眼镜脚，上下快速甩动，镜框在剑持刀也脸上甩来甩去。  
“喂！你今天怎么回事！不要做这么幼稚的事啊！”剑持刀也用力抓住伏见学的手，歪掉的镜片后映着伏见学抿着嘴憋笑的脸，他看着伏见学眯起眼睛盯着自己，琥珀色的眼睛瞳孔放大了些，他知道这个眼神背后的含义。  
剑持刀也伸手想摘下眼镜，被伏见学一把拉住手，再捧住脸，慢慢拉近。两人的双唇靠在了一起，刚洗完澡的伏见学的嘴唇柔软湿润，贴在剑持刀也刚吃完布丁稍有些甜腻的嘴唇上。剑持刀也下意识地拉开了少许距离，伸出舌尖，舔了舔外唇，却被伏见学伸出的舌头抵在唇上，连着伸出的舌头一并舔舐着。  
伸出的舌头侵入对方的嘴里，起初只是快速舔过舌面，但在剑持刀也回应过后，伏见学一只手紧压着对方的后脑勺，吮吸着对方的舌头，将不经意呼出的吐息一并接纳。牙膏的薄荷味和布丁的焦糖甜味并不搭，但却不能减缓他们几乎要咬破对方口腔内膜的火热势头。剑持刀也脸上的眼镜时不时磕碰到伏见学的鼻梁，他稍稍起身艰难地把眼镜摘下放在一边，伏见学像是追捕猎物一样，再次迅速咬住了对方的唇。  
伏见学撩开了剑持刀也的上衣，伸进去的温热的手在背部游走，在肩胛骨附近用掌心摩梭，再抬起手，只用食指与中指的指尖，顺着脊椎，从背部缓缓划至腰椎，暧昧地顺时针打着圈。剑持刀也明显感觉到胯下有股热流在不断游走，被内裤紧缚不断膨胀的下半身不适感越来越强，他调整了下位置，却不经意抵住了身下人早就兴奋起来的部位。两个坚硬的地方互相挤压，剑持刀也试探性地蹭了蹭，被伏见学向下搭在了自己臀部的手吓了跳，但还是本能地隔着裤子的布料蹭了起来，两个坚硬物的存在感越发明显。  
“刀也さん……”伏见学的话里夹杂着粗重的吐息，他倒吸了一口气，但剑持刀也并不打算给伏见学单方面休息的时间，他低头轻咬着对方的下唇，两个人的唇与唇又紧密贴合了起来。伏见学的手伸入剑持刀也的裤子缝隙，男子高中生结实而又紧致的躯体，即便隔着内裤的纯棉布料，也能感受到美妙的触感。他双手紧抓对方的大腿后侧，用力揉捏起后侧的肌肉，长期练习剑道的精细肌肉很是紧实，剑持刀也大腿内侧明显颤动了一下，双腿不安地乱动，但他并不打算因此住手。双手往上移动少许距离，伸入内裤之中，用力抓住臀瓣后再向两边掰动，随后松开，臀部肌肉像是不舍得伏见学的手一般，将伏见学的手吸引了回去。舒适的手感和唇舌被吮吸的快感逐步消磨伏见学的理智防线，他遵循着欲望，用力将对方的臀瓣掰到最开，手指有意无意地擦过中缝，见对方没有抗拒，进一步地用中指在入口处按压了一下，柔软的穴口吸附着中指的指腹，明显是事前准备过的状态。剑持刀也感觉到对方明显深吸了一口气，伏见学和自己抵住的地方变得更加坚硬。伏见学的食指与无名指压在穴口两旁的皱褶上，两只手指将穴口掰开，中指在穴口前试探，半根没入，再抽出。剑持刀也松开了伏见学的唇，将脸埋在伏见学颈窝处。  
“ガクくん……”剑持刀也的声音带着鼻音，听起来很是粘腻，伏见学侧过头亲了亲他的耳廓。  
“……去床上吗？”  
“去。”  
伏见学直接拉起剑持刀也从地板上爬起来，所剩无多的理智告诉他起码不要忘了把该做的事给完成，比如给对方做好润滑，带好安全套，还有记得把新买的那东西用上。他拉开柜子，将润滑剂放在床上，从柜子里翻出一个黑色的布袋，转身递给剑持刀也，看到剑持刀也已经自己脱下裤子，打开润滑剂，往手心上挤了一泵。  
“欸……”剑持刀也伸向自己臀部的手完全停住，看着伏见学诧异的眼神，突然意识到了自己的行为背后的深意。  
“不是，这个，这是因为……”剑持刀也保持住手心向上的姿势，润滑剂从指缝间流了几滴掉落在腿上，冰冷的液体突然滴落在皮肤上把他吓得全身抖了一下，他朝着视线一直锁定在自己身上的伏见学不好意思地笑了一下。  
“ガクくん不帮忙吗？”  
“刀也さん可以自己做好的吧？”  
伏见学拉长尾音，话语里充满了挑衅，抓住剑持刀也的手伸向后穴位置，引导着他将手指伸入洗澡时做过准备的地方，剑持刀也犹豫了一下，还是自己抽动了起来，湿润的后穴很容易就吞纳下了两根手指。润滑剂被手指送进体内，减缓了缓慢抽出时，发出了湿哒哒的水声，伏见学紧紧盯着剑持刀也抽动的手指，抓住剑持刀也的手，加快了抽插的速度。  
“哈……がっくん……”剑持刀也将脸伸向伏见学面前，伏见学看着对方的双眼，情欲像是要从眸子里溢出来，他轻吻下去，被对方猛烈的回应吓了一跳。剑持刀也空闲的一只手用力地抓住对方衣领，将距离尽量拉近，用像是要将对方体内最后一丝空气榨净一般的冲劲，紧紧吮吸着伏见学的唇舌，正在扩张的手被伏见学放开，却没有降低抽动的速度。  
“嗯……哼嗯……”剑持刀也的喘息变得粗重起来，本能地对肌肤相亲的渴求让他无意识地往伏见学身上蹭，他含住伏见学的舌尖，不让对方逃脱，伏见学用力将对方推开，迅速将手里的硬物抵在剑持刀也的唇上。  
“嗯？”  
剑持刀也下意识用舌头舔了舔抵在嘴上的椭圆体，没有味道，伏见学将东西拿开，粘在上面的唾液连成长线。剑持刀也这才看清是一个桃红色的跳蛋，下端连着一条环状的细长缎带，应该是为了防止放入体内后难以取出，跳蛋上并没有连接开关，看来是远程遥控型的设计。  
“今天刚消毒过。”  
“欸……”剑持刀也意味深长地看着伏见学手里拿着的跳蛋，“不觉得你最近在这方面做的努力有点多了吗？”  
“因为想看到刀也さん变得舒服的样子嘛！想看到你开心的样子！”伏见学拿起遥控器，按下按钮，手中的跳蛋轻微地跳动起来，剑持刀也注意力全被伏见学手中正在震动的物品吸引住，他忍不住咽了口口水，喉结一并上下滚动了一下。  
“而且刀也さん也很期待，不是吗？”  
“有吗？”  
伏见学将跳蛋轻轻压在剑持刀也的喉结上，缓缓下移，在锁骨位置停留了一阵子，伸手将对方的衣服撩起，抚摸上了胸膛，掌心缓慢擦过胸上的肌肤，拇指故意在坚挺起来的乳首附近摩梭。剑持刀也视线顺着跳蛋移动，看着伏见学将跳蛋缓缓下移，在腹部打圈。腹部上的痣随着逐渐急促起来的呼吸颤动着，伏见学拿着跳蛋，故意在生殖器附近的皮肤附近徘徊，却绕开最敏感的地方。  
“喂……！”剑持刀也拉着伏见学的袖口，表达着自己的强烈不满。  
“好啦好啦，我明白的。”伏见学伸手，将剑持刀也的双腿分开，跳蛋在大腿内侧的三角位置上缓慢移动，少许润滑剂被跳蛋蹭到大腿根部，伏见学将跳蛋强度调大了一些，环后穴打转。  
“要放进去了哦。”  
“嗯……嗯！”强烈震感在逐步深入体内，完全做好准备的穴口一点点吞咽着跳蛋，没入体内的跳蛋正好卡在前列腺处，光是不间断的小幅度震动，就让剑持刀也未受到任何直接刺激的阴茎开始兴奋起来。剑持刀也抓住伏见学的手，修长的手指跟着跳蛋一并进入体内，向上勾动，指腹揉搓着穴口附近的内壁，穴口时不时因刺激而收缩。  
“进来吧。”简短的一句话里掺杂满了鼻息与小声的喘息，伏见学低头在剑持刀也的额头上落下一个吻，伸手向床头柜上打开着的安全套盒子上。  
“欸?”  
“ガクくん？”  
“稍，稍微等一下。”伏见学转身打开床头柜，将柜子里的杂物一件一件掏出来，翻找里面的物品，剑持刀也爬起来，凑过头去。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“嘶——”伏见学沉默地低着头，看着空了的盒子，“……安全套用完了。”  
“欸？开什么玩笑。这么重要的东西，给我提前准备好啊！”  
伏见学拿起跳蛋的遥控器，关上了开关，他起身穿上外套，将遥控器放在口袋里。  
“我下去一下，很快回来。”  
“等下等下，你是现在要下去吗？”  
“十分钟，等我十分钟！我立刻回来！”  
“不用不就可以了吗！而且你这个状态怎么下去！”  
“哈……！”伏见学吸了口气，停顿了一下，拉上外套拉链。“剣持刀也さん，保健体育课要好好听讲，不戴安全套可不好。而且穿上外套的话，完全看不出有什么不妥！”  
“不，不是这个问题吧。”剑持刀也无法反驳，较长的外套完全遮挡住了重要部位，加上伏见学身上自带的爽朗气息，一点也看不出一分钟前他还在和自己做这些事。  
“那我出发了。刀也さん，麻烦你看一下家。”  
“等一下！我也去！”剑持刀也麻利地套上了内外裤，抓起外套急忙套上，连袜子也没穿就穿上了鞋，小跑着追上已经出了门的伏见学，连忙拉住对方手臂。  
“这个状态没关系吗，刀也さん？明明我很快就会回来的。”  
“你才是不要突然丢下我跑那么快。”  
剑持刀也拉着对方的衣袖，前后并排着走下只有声控灯照明的楼梯，他感觉到体内有些和平时不一样的奇怪感觉，有什么在体内撑着，他伸手摸了摸腹部，没留意阶梯，不小心踏空，向前倾倒。伏见学及时抓住剑持刀也，搂住对方腰部，剑持刀也猛地捂住自己的嘴，才忍住没在楼梯间这种回音较大的地方发出可疑的声音。  
“没事吧？”  
“没，没事。”  
伏见学不放心地放慢了脚步，肩并肩与剑持刀也并排前进。倒是剑持刀也越发紧张了起来，他单手手臂捂住还非常敏感的腰腹，拼命回想刚刚自己做了什么，记得是先穿上了裤子，然后穿上外套，他使劲回忆，脑子里却回播不出将跳蛋从自己体内取出的画面，加上现在体内的异样感，他找不到其他的可能。他瞄向了伏见学，昏暗的楼梯间看不清对方的表情，只能听到他不经意小声哼起了鼻歌，以及感受到搭在自己肩上的手比平常要更用力。剑持刀也不安地拉住了伏见学的衣服，放慢了脚步。  
“ガクくん。”  
“怎么了吗?”  
“……算了，没事。”  
“欸?说嘛，说嘛。”  
剑持刀也没回应，他感觉现在说出口，伏见学大概率会将他送回家，再自己一个人出门。体内放着保持着关闭状态的跳蛋并没有想象中那般难受得无法走动，除了在下楼梯的时候，跳蛋摩擦敏感的位置会引起反应，在平地行走时的不适感，咬咬牙还是能挺过去。或许自己只是在期待对方知道自己戴着跳蛋出门的反应，也或许自己其实是在期待进一步的发展。  
路边的积雪还没融化，夜深的街道只有寒风吹过，昏暗的路灯只提供了勉强可以看清楚路的光，仿佛路两旁的住宅区窗内散发出的亮光才是照亮这条街道的主光源。他们并排着越走越近，双方的手总时不经意间相互碰撞。  
“阿嚏！”  
剑持刀也结实地打了个喷嚏。伏见学回头望了望，又看了看四周，确定没有人后，拉起剑持刀也的手，却被剑持刀也甩开，剑持刀也连忙在裤缝上蹭了蹭因为紧张，手心上冒出的大量冷汗，再用力地回握住伏见学干燥的手，将手伸进自己的口袋。  
“这样会暖一点。”  
他感觉到伏见学握住自己的手变得更紧了一些，便利店的招牌就在马路对面发着光，剑持刀也放慢了脚步，抬头看着红绿灯。他焦躁地听着红绿灯滴滴答答的声响，抬头望着伏见学，伏见学转过头朝他笑了笑，又不好意思地回过头挠了挠后脑勺，继续注视着马路对面的信号灯，牵着的手握的更紧了一些。虽然绿灯一亮就可以迅速达成他们下楼的目的，但说不清的理由却让剑持刀也在心里默念着别转灯，别转灯。  
“啊，绿灯了。”  
伏见学拉着剑持刀也，向马路对面前进，白线后等待红灯再次亮起的车群打开着车头灯，照着正在过马路的唯二的行人，从他们的角度看不到两人紧牵着的手，当然他们也不会介意，介意的只有当事人两个人。  
“ガクくん，我在这里等你就好。”  
“欸？不一起吗？”  
“你是笨蛋吗，我可是未成年人哦？深夜带着男子高中生去便利店买安全套，店员会怎么想。”  
“……啊。”伏见学挠了挠头，将剑持刀也拉到墙边，“那你在这等我一下，我很快回来。别乱跑哦。”  
“别把我当小孩。”  
剑持刀也目送着伏见学走进便利店，松了一口气，看了看街道两边没有人，迅速调整了一下裤子。从刚刚开始每走一步，内裤布料都在对已经兴奋起来的性器造成新的刺激，跳蛋位置也因为刚刚走动而移动了，卡在前列腺上。剑持刀也低头确认了一下，即便用外套遮挡着，裆部位置仍像往裤子里塞了些什么东西一样怪异。他放弃平时一直保持着的端正站姿，把背部稍稍往前弓，再把外套的底端向前拉，两手插在口袋里，用手将外套下端撑起，试图遮盖住越发明显的凸起。但即便是这样，时不时挤压前列腺的硬物依旧在给身体过度的刺激。  
“喂，那边的，这么晚了还在外面干什么！”  
“咿！——”剑持刀也下意识伸手挡住远处照射过来的强光，两名巡警向剑持刀也大步走来，围堵在他身边。  
“你是高中生吧？这个点了，为什么不在家里呆着。”  
“这么晚还在闲逛，你知不知道夜晚的街道有多危险。给我你的监护人的信息，我要联系他们。”  
“不是的，那个，我只是……”剑持刀也插着衣服的手不自然地将衣服撑得更开，下意识地往下瞄再次确认下半身的状态。  
“你在藏些什么？”  
“没，没有，没有藏东西……哈哈哈哈……”剑持刀也露出了僵硬的笑容，两名巡警对视了点点头，抓住了剑持刀也的手臂。  
“不好意思！”伏见学连忙跑过来，“巡警先生，他是和我一起的。”伏见学晃了晃手中刚买的两瓶饮料。“我们口渴了打算出来买些东西喝，我让他在外面等我，所以才造成了些误会……”  
“……以后不要做这些令人误会的事。大晚上的让未成年人自己一个人站在这里，多危险啊。”巡警连忙放开剑持刀也，转身离开。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，不好意思，你们工作辛苦了。”  
“呼……吓死了。幸好刚好买了饮料，还把东西放包里了，不然不知道要怎么混过去。”  
“不愧是神奈川的人民公仆，敬业程度非同凡响。应该让其他地方的也多多学习。”剑持刀也紧紧抓住伏见学的手臂，过于用力以至于手有些发抖。尴尬、羞耻心以及社会性死亡的忧虑感一并袭来，他只想立刻飞奔回伏见学的公寓，甚至打的也无所谓，只要能立刻回去就行。伏见学凑近了剑持刀也的脸，却被对方一手推开。  
“……刀也さん？脸色好像不太好的样子。”  
“东，东西都买到了吧？快回去吧！我们快点回去吧！”  
“欸……这么着急。”  
剑持刀也跟着伏见学过了马路，伏见学一只手拿着两瓶饮料，另一只手伸进口袋里，他平时的步速就很快，现在比平时的步速还要快一些。  
剑持刀也弓着背，屁股里的硬物的存在感比刚刚还要强了一些，每走一步都能感觉到身体深处的敏感位置在抽动，身体也逐渐发热，就连刚刚还冰凉的手也变得滚烫了起来。他看着伏见学越走越远，尝试着加快步速。初春特有的凉气吸入肺里，却没能成功冷却变得炙热的身体，他喘着粗气，双手拉扯着外套下端，夹着腿慢慢向前移动。  
“唔！——”体内的硬物突然震动了起来，紧紧抵住前列腺，先是轻微的震动，突然震动加强，像是故意给剑持刀也留了喘气的时间，又变回小档。剑持刀也松了口气，趁着自己还能承受得住，立刻向前跑去，但体内的物品又突然变回了最大档，麻痹感从脊椎瞬间传遍了全身，他连忙靠将身体靠在旁边的墙上，才没有摔倒在地上。  
“骗人的吧……ガ……嗯！”剑持刀也扶着墙，双腿颤抖着。他想大声喊伏见学，好让对方察觉到自己的异样，但刚开口，却被喉咙深处滑出的呻吟声给打断。  
“ガクくん……哈……がっくん……”说出的话越来越不清晰，墙后是住宅区，房子里面开着的电视里，传出综艺节目特有的群众笑声，住在里面的人的谈话声混杂在电视节目的声音里，能清晰地听到谈话的内容。剑持刀也干脆捂住了自己的嘴，后背靠在墙上，俯下身子，刚想蹲下，就听到后方传来急促的脚步声，有人在一边遛狗一边夜跑。他连忙扶着墙站起来，清了清嗓子，假装没事的样子，右臂贴着墙慢慢向前走动。被牵着的金毛犬像是察觉到他的难处，凑近剑持刀也，嗅了嗅他的腿，剑持刀也连忙往后退了几步，心跳声大得掩盖住了居民楼里的电视声。他在心里大声祈祷着不要被别人发现异常，挥动着双手示意金毛犬赶快离开，但身型庞大的金毛犬却一步一步靠近，它低下头嗅了嗅剑持刀也的脚，像是发现了什么一样，盯着剑持刀也的异常处。体内的跳蛋振动频率却在这个关键时刻突然增大，强烈的快感从脊椎骨辐射到全身，他快速后退了两步，背靠着墙，以防软了的腿无法支撑自己的重量。  
“不好意思不好意思，吓到你了吧？这孩子平时不是这个样子的。”  
“啊，嗯……！”声音因为紧张和快感比平时都要高许多，他大声咳了几下，装出喉咙不舒服的样子。“没关系。”  
“实在是不好意思。”  
跑步的人连忙将狗拉走，继续他的夜跑旅程，剑持刀也松了口气。街道安静得连风声都听不见，他只听到了从自己尾骨附近拼命震动的马达声和自己粗重的呼吸声，两种声音交互击打着剑持刀也的耳膜，嘈杂得让人无法忍受。他背靠墙，嘴半张着，熟悉的暖流在腹部打转，大腿内侧一抽一抽的颤动感越发强烈且更为频繁，喘息里夹杂着尽力压低的呻吟声，他连捂住自己嘴巴的余力都没有，光是靠着墙保持着站立姿势已经花光了所有力气。他半眯起了眼，远处闪烁着的路灯在自己眼里一片模糊，被夜色笼罩着的街景像是被涂抹了一般，什么也看不清，只有一道道光在眼前忽明忽暗地闪烁。  
“哈，哈，嗯……”  
"刀也さん?怎么站在这里不……哇！"伏见学被突然扑向自己的剑持刀也吓了一跳，剑持刀也紧紧地环抱着对方，紧得让伏见学难以呼吸，伏见学双手在放在半空中不知道该怎么办，从贴紧的地方能感受到剑持刀也在小幅度抽搐着，他用力回抱住剑持刀也，感觉到怀里的人一阵抽动，埋在自己胸前的脸更贴近了一些，嘴里传来了支离破碎的呻吟声。  
“欸？”伏见学没搞清楚怎么回事，但剑持刀也不肯放开也不肯把脸抬起来。  
“……ガクくん。”  
“怎么了刀也さん？”  
“……你是不是把遥控器带出来了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你是不是刚刚还乱按了遥控器。”  
“欸？为什么会知道……”伏见学从口袋里掏出刚刚一直在乱按的遥控器，关掉开关，放回口袋里。  
“……”剑持刀也没回答，只是将身子靠得更近了点，刚高潮过但尚未疲软的前端抵在伏见学已经平静下来的裆部。伏见学什么都明白了，他猛地松开了剑持刀也，性器的迅速充血就像是被狠狠踢了一脚那般疼痛，他捂着胯下蹲了下来，抓住剑持刀也的手。  
“がっくん？没事吧？”  
“……好痛。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，真是的，你这什么情况。”  
“还不是因为刀也さん的错！”  
“是你的错好吗！说到底你别乱按就不会有那么多事。”工薪族打扮的人搀扶着同样喝醉的工薪族从旁边经过，瞪了瞪他们俩，“好了快起来，快起来。”  
伏见学拉着剑持刀也的手，借力站起来后靠在剑持刀也身上，兴奋起来的坚硬物品紧实地贴着对方湿热的裆部。  
“刀也さん能坚持得到回家吗？”  
“你呢？”  
“我比刀也さん稍微能坚持一点点。”  
“假如我说坚持不了呢？”  
“……前面的公园有个还挺干净的洗手间，要去那里休息一下吗？”

剑持刀也和伏见学手牵着手，进了最里面的单个隔间。洗手间只留了几盏昏暗的灯，排气系统被关上，只开了窗户通风，这个隔间刚好有窗户，窗外路灯的光和月光一并照进来，比天花板悬着的灯要亮一些。公园的樱花开得灿烂，偶尔刮进一阵风，将落下的几片花瓣吹进来，停在窗沿。  
伏见学关上隔间的门，上了锁，将马桶盖子放下，用纸巾将盖子擦拭了一遍后，再让剑持刀也坐上去。剑持刀也脱下了外裤和内裤，褪至膝盖处，穿着鞋裤子难以被脱下，只好并腿坐在马桶上。淫靡的液体在昏暗的灯下反着光，内裤前端湿得一塌糊涂，刚射出的精液粘着内裤和刚发泄完的性器，在脱下内裤的过程中拉长成丝。伏见学将剑持刀也的腿弯起，对方倒是很配合地撅高了臀部，双手抱起腿，以免小腿遮挡住重要部位。出门前做过润滑的后穴依旧湿润，穴口流出少许液体，跳蛋的缎带被体液浸湿，从穴口处伸出，耷拉在股间。  
伏见学伸手抓起缎带，将跳蛋往外拔，只拔出三分之一。他看着剑持刀也注视着自己手部动作的热切眼神，另一只手伸进口袋里，再次按下开关。  
“嗯……”  
“刀也さん很喜欢这个地方吧？每次弄穴口附近的时候好像都特别享受。”伏见学又按了按遥控器，跳蛋震动的幅度更大了些，撑开穴口的跳蛋高速震动着，光是看着就让人欲罢不能。  
“不过刀也さん最喜欢的还是这里吧？”伏见学将跳蛋塞了回去，接触到空气变凉了一些的跳蛋给了剑持刀也一个极大的刺激，伏见学看着他的穴口剧烈收缩了一下，将跳蛋稍稍再放入一些，如他猜测的一样，剑持刀也的腿开始颤抖，叉开的双腿自觉张开了更大的角度，一紧一缩的穴口让伏见学看得一清二楚。发泄过的前端依旧疲软，但不阻碍后方享受一波接一波的巨大快感。  
伏见学将包挂在墙上，从里面掏出了刚买的安全套，快速将塑封拆开，拿出一片递给剑持刀也。  
"刀也さん能帮我戴上吗？"伏见学靠近剑持刀也，剑持刀也结果安全套，凑近鼻子旁闻了闻，和平常不一样的味道，他翻过包装看了看，在洗手间昏暗的灯光下难以看清楚上面的字。  
“买了草莓味的。想着刀也さん喜欢草莓味的东西就买了。”  
“这个根本不是食物吧！”  
“但是是刀也さん喜欢的草莓味，要尝尝吗？”  
剑持刀也白了他一眼，但还是拉下了伏见学的裤子和内裤，坚挺起来的性器一下子弹了出来，对着剑持刀也的脸。剑持刀也撕开安全套，放置在顶端，双唇含着安全套，缓缓地向下移动，直至顶端顶到喉咙，他将底部微能顾及到的部分调整了一下，确认戴好后再吐出性器。  
“怎么样？味道好吃吗?”  
“呕，工业香精的味道。”  
“有这么糟糕吗……”  
“别在这种地方花那么多心思，快点进来。”  
“好，好。”  
伏见学一手按住剑持刀也的大腿，另一只手抓住性器，在股间蹭了蹭，刚好滑入腿间三角区中缝，坚挺的阴茎和已经发泄过的阴茎相互摩擦，坚挺的那一方缓慢退出，慢慢滑向剑持刀也的后穴。  
“我要进去了哦。”  
“诶？不把东西先拿出来吗？”  
“要拿出来吗？”  
“嗯……嗯！”  
趁着剑持刀也犹豫的时间，伏见学坚挺的硬物一下突破了最紧实的防线，肉壁传递着跳蛋的震动，紧紧包围着伏见学的分身。剑持刀也湿热的后穴突然大幅收缩起来，将伏见学的硬挺送入更深处。与以往完全不同的触感，即便是隔着塑料薄膜，也能清晰地感觉得到，伏见学加快了速度，小幅度地快速挺入，“咕啾咕啾”的水声随着动作加快一并响亮起来，在这个狭小的隔间里回荡。  
“太快了，太快了！”  
“但是刀也さん也很舒服吧？”  
“是这样没错……但是！”  
伏见学一下大力地挺入最深处，紧压着对方体内的跳蛋，剧烈的震动包裹着前端，敏感的龟头可受不了持续的刺激，不采取行动的话很快会缴械。刚刚的话更像是伏见学为自己开脱的借口，他看着剑持刀也因无法抵挡住自己一开始就采取的快速进攻而全身向后拱起，空着的两只手用力抓住马桶边缘和墙壁，大力得连手背的青筋都能看得一清二楚，满足和渴求两种矛盾的感觉交杂在一起，他选择遵循本能行动，注意力全放在身下人身上，往自己熟知的对方最敏感的位置上，用力对准抽插。  
“嗯……！哈……哈……啊……”  
细碎的吐息填满了整个昏暗的空间，就连稍重一点的呼气声，在洗手间内也被回声放大。剑持刀也感觉自己的下半身像是出了什么故障，他看着自己并没有勃起的前端随着抽插幅度而摆动，前端洞口里流出的少许前列腺液在冲击下，一滴滴地滴落在自己的腹部，流入肚脐的凹陷里。明明并没有刺激前面，但光是后穴被硬物快速冲击的快感，就足以让他双腿发麻。  
他看向伏见学，对方的表情也失去了余裕，平时总是上扬起来的嘴角现在却垂了下来，皱起眉头咬紧牙关，偶尔顶到跳蛋的时候，还会眯起眼倒吸一口气，停一停再继续下一轮更猛烈的冲击。  
“呜啊！呜……”体内跳蛋的震动速率突然加大，同时被伏见学一个深挺，送到了以往未到达过的更深位置。  
“がっくん！ガ……呜！慢点，调慢点！”  
“……抱歉，不快点结束的话怕有人会进来。”  
伏见学加快了抽动的速度，剑持刀也松开了抱住自己双腿的手，转为抚摸起了依然柔软的生殖器，喉咙里泄出的呻吟声变得更甜腻。伏见学将对方的小腿搭在自己的肩上，俯下身子，将剑持刀也的大腿压到完全抵住胸膛。  
“刀也さん，刀也さん……好舒服。”  
巨大的热流环绕着全身，生殖器摩擦着腹部，腿部与腹部的挤压每一次抽送都像是在强行将前列腺液从性器里挤出来。腿部因裤子的束缚难以乱蹬，剑持刀也半张着嘴，强忍了一路的欲望此时此刻融在呻吟声中，从喉咙里滑出。明明已经习惯了和伏见学的交合，只是换了个场所以及在体内中放了些其他物品，身体给大脑的反馈却比第一次的时候还要强烈。他看着同样失去了平时的余裕的伏见学，在夜里阴冷的洗手间，汗却沿着侧脸流下，打湿了耳边的头发。  
褪至膝盖的裤子完全遮挡住了剑持刀也的视线，看不见交合的部位，就连生殖器也被挡住，腹部内侧的持续震动传到了前端，他抚摸自己生殖器的底部，再握住柱体向上撸动。刚高潮过没多久的身体还没完全做好下一轮的准备，介于半软半硬之间的茎部却意外地比平时还要敏感数倍。他焦躁地上下快速撸动着，注意力却完全被后方的强大刺激吸引了过去。强烈震动着的跳蛋随着伏见学的运动，一次又一次地被顶到最深处，再随着伏见学的抽出而往外被拉动，完全吸引了剑持刀也的注意力，抚摸生殖器的手一次次地停下，虽然并不是不舒服，但没能完全勃起的焦躁感却随着后方的刺激一同增加。  
伏见学的抽插速度越来越快，跳蛋与龟头的磨擦以及剑持刀也时不时急速收缩的后穴，都在给他全新的刺激，憋了半个晚上的欲望在一次又一次的挺进中泄放，但每一次抽出时剑持刀也反射性地收缩起的留恋又让将释放的少部分欲望加倍夺回。这张被快感笼罩着的高中生的脸，就在十数分钟之前捂在自己的胸口前露出了比现在还要被快感冲垮的表情，“没能成功看到刚才对方的脸”这个结果引发了更大的遐想空间，伏见学故意趁对方不留神，一下子改变角度用力压向那块硬币大小最敏感的位置，看着对方迷离的表情在一瞬间崩裂，察觉过来发生了什么后，紧张地抓住自己的手。即便自己口口声声说怕有人打扰所以得快速解决，但现在却为了吊起对方的胃口，故意避开敏感的位置，期待着对方对自己下一个恶作剧的反应。  
门外突然传来了脚步声，伏见学立刻停下所有动作侧耳注意听着门外传来的脚步声和迅速拍打后背的声音，过了几秒后，又传来了干呕的声音，接着是水龙头的水流声，哗啦啦的洗脸声，以及持续不断地后背被拍打的声音。  
“部长！您好些了吗？酒醒了没有？”  
“我，我还能喝！”  
伏见学回过头，和剑持刀也四目相对。剑持刀也的下唇在昏暗的灯光下反着光，伏见学盯着对方的下唇，像是被操控了一般，低下头紧紧地和对方贴合下唇摩梭起来，吮吸着对方柔软的下唇，发出了轻微的“啾”、“啾”的声音，极度细微的声响也同样值得让当事人警惕起来，他们停下来见外面的人没有反应，松了口气，继续下一步动作。伏见学紧紧抱着剑持刀也，停留在对方体内的性器伸入得更深，剑持刀也双手抓紧对方的背部，配合着对方轻轻晃动自己的腰肢，紧闭嘴，不敢发出一点声音。  
隔间外面醉酒的人还被照顾着，两人一点也没有要离开的意思。剑持刀也看着伏见学脸上写满焦躁，跳蛋的震动从刚开始就一直刺激着他的龟头，但又没能达到登顶的要求，长时间的震动刺激让人麻木，简直像是一场拷问。  
“ガクくん，慢一点的话我能忍住。”  
“但是……”  
“你也很难受吧。”  
“刀也さん……！”他激动得提高了音调，意识到外面还有人，立刻捂上嘴。他亲了亲剑持刀也的额头，当作是开始的信号，抱着对方的身躯，晃动起了腰。生殖器与后穴内壁的缓缓磨擦，骚麻感像是被无限拉长，过长的余韵让剑持刀也不禁颤抖了几下，他蜷起脚趾，长大嘴巴用口呼吸，又在呻吟声快要从嘴边泄出时及时合上。习惯了平时伏见学较快的节奏，缓慢的交合对他而言就是一场新的挑战，更何况这场挑战还增加了不能出声的限制。  
缓慢的抽动就连水声也被缩小得近似于无，没有了肌肤与肌肤之间的撞击声总觉得缺少了些什么，伏见学不像以往那样呼喊自己的名字，只是紧紧地用力地拥抱住自己，缓慢地挺入。光是享受后方的慢速摩擦可无法满足他，他伸手抚摸上了满是刚刚射出的精液的生殖器，顶端流出的前列腺液和精液混在一起。平时这个工作总是伏见学帮忙完成，他闭上眼，回想伏见学以前是怎么抚弄自己最喜欢的地方，跟着印象中的步骤，先是抚摸茎体，接着再用另一只手抚弄着冠状沟，他感觉到全身的血液都在往下半身迅速涌动，刚刚还软着的生殖器逐渐在自己手中变硬了起来，他睁开眼想确认下体的情况，却看到伏见学津津有味地正在欣赏着自己的表情。他小声地咂了下舌，收缩起自己的后穴，听到身上的人的沉重吸气声，随后下半身被重重冲击了两下，他咬紧牙关一面自己叫出来，皱着眉头举起拳头在伏见学肩上轻轻捶打了几下。伏见学笑着用做出了“抱歉，抱歉。”的口型，眉目里却看不到一丝从容，射精前的快感堆积让他紧皱着眉头咬紧了牙关，他不自觉加快了抽动的速度，无暇顾及抽动时发出的声音。  
隔间外面突然变得安静，听不到一点谈话声，随即是快速向最里面靠近的脚步声。  
“里面有人吧！”巨大的敲门声吓得两个人全身抖了抖，他们瞪着眼望向门外，谁都不敢出声。  
“我就知道有人在里面！不要在厕所干这种事，给我滚去旅馆做啊！”  
“部长，部长您喝醉了。”旁边的人连忙拉住摆出要砸门势头的醉汉，“对不起，对不起，我们立刻离开。”  
两人看着隔间的门，呆滞了一会儿，醉酒的男人声音越来越远，直至出了洗手间完全听不见，他们才回过头来，两人脸上依旧残留着还没从惊吓中抽离出来的表情。  
“抱歉，刀也さん。”伏见学从剑持刀也的体内退出，草莓味的避孕套里装满了白浊液，他把避孕套扎好后扔进垃圾桶里，再将跳蛋的开关关上。剑持刀也也低头确认自己的状态，刚刚还兴奋着的性器现在已经疲软了下去，他扯了几张卫生纸，将股间及腿间的黏着液体擦去，提起了裤子。  
“……就当什么都没发生过吧。”  
“啊，我同意。”  
他们收拾好东西，走出卫生间，清凉的风夹杂着掉落的樱花和缓缓下起的雪，打在他们脸上，吹散了他们身上的腥臭气味。难得一见的樱吹雪美景，现在却没有这个心情欣赏，他们互相望了对方一眼，不知道该说什么，只是无言地走在铺满了樱花花瓣和雪的路上。  
“喝东西吗？”剑持刀也接过伏见学递来的可乐，可乐已经变得少许温热，没有刚出冰柜时那么好喝，屁股里还夹着尚未取出的跳蛋，内裤里也黏黏的，很是难受，刚刚的快乐也被人突然打断，一晚上尽是一些令人不快的事。但是只是喝伏见学一起走在深夜的大街上喝着不冰的可乐，这些烦心事便也不觉得有那么恼人。  
“阿嚏！”一阵风吹来，剑持刀也打了个结实的喷嚏，伏见学往剑持刀也身上靠了靠，两只手自然地牵在了一起，没往口袋里伸，光明正大地紧牵着，像小孩子玩闹那样，大力地甩着手臂，往家里走去。


End file.
